jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor J.S. Heinrich Ibsen
'''Professor J.S. Heinrich Ibsen '''or just Ibsen, is the engineer and inventor of Jumanji. His role is to monitor Jumanji, make nightly reports and create deadly machines and robot animals for Jumanji. Sometimes he upgrades living animals cybernetically. When asked if he is responsible for the real animals in Jumanji he denied leaving it a mystery as to where all the creatures came from. It is sometimes implied he is a robot, it is unclear if this is another of Jumanji's tricks. Peter, Judy and Alan first meet him in Master Builder where he steals Judy's laptop to replace the computer they fried trying to hack into the Jumanji database. The new laptop heavily upgrades Jumanji allowing it to work faster and allowing Ibsen to quickly replace and upgrade plants and creatures, such as the man eating plants. He briefly makes an appearance in Stormy Weather where Peter and Judy steal a lightning rod from his factory and returns during the tornado to berate them for stealing his lightning rod. He returns in Gift when Stalker gathers up Jumanji's enforcers to eliminate Peter and Judy after Peter threatens to destroy Jumanji if Alan dies. Peter and Judy cross paths with him in Air Judy when they find out he is responsible for stealing the Jumaki tribe's eggs. Working with the Jumaki they destroy his blimp and foil his plans once more. He returns in Robo-Peter where he enlists Alan into bringing Peter back to his factory after saving the boy from a tiger. Peter later learns that the Alan who saved him is actually a robot and Ibsen sent a robot double of Peter back to Brantford so he could get more players for Ibsen to replace with robots until everyone on earth is replaced with machines! In The Trial Ibsen is a witness for the prosecution. Another Three Peters acts as a prequel to Young Alan showing how Ibsen ended up as a frog, he gets revenge in the latter episode by sending Peter and Judy down a backwards river that sends them back in time! In the past they cross paths with a younger Ibsen briefly before escaping an attack from his boat's cannons. Back in the present Ibsen gets an antidote off of Slick but it makes him small and blue. Another Three Peters had him plot to turn Peter, Judy and Alan into Manimals with his transmutation Ray. It ended with him being turned into a frog. In Armageddon he becomes nice but is aware that something is wrong with Jumanji. He later shuts down. He briefly appears at the beginning of Return of Squint when Peter, Judy and Alan infiltrate his factory to steal a submarine. He features in three consecutive adventures, The Ultimate Weapon, Who Am I? and Nothing to Fear. In Ultimate weapon he tries to stop Slick selling an extremely dangerous device called the Transvector, a device that can open portals to a nightmarish realm. In Who am I? He is the mastermind behind all the body swapping having used a device called the Trijuminate Prism to swap everyone around. Finally in Nothing to fear he uses a machine called the triangle of terror to make everyone's worst nightmares become real. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters